Interlude
Sheltered Flame Keep - Private Study ---- ::Hidden just adjacent to the Order of the Flame meeting hall, this cozy chamber serves as a private study for the Grand Master. White marble walls are adorned with rich blue and burgundy tapestries. Bookcases are loaded with parchment scrolls and leatherbound books, providing a private library for the leader of the order. A fireplace provides a source of warmth during colder seasons. Against the east wall, one finds a polished biinwood desk and a thickly cushioned chair. Two comfortable biinwood chairs sit in front of the desk, on a snow bear rug. A glass-paned doorway opens onto a secret garden.'' ---- Scritch-scratch goes the quill over parchment. Scritch-scratch-scribble-skrit... And so on. The sound comes from behind an unruly mound of books and tomes and a tuft of the snowy quill can be seen between stacks of the leather-bound records. The candlelight flickers light obligingly over the desk's surface, providing the writer's hand with sufficient guidance through the late hour. "...hereby pledge myself and my holdings to ..." Another pause breaks the woman's mumbling as the quill diverts from its charge and takes a dip into the ink well. Celeste raps softly on the door, a foot to the passage way the other towards the room beyond. "Did you have a bit of time, cousin?" Her voice soft and gentle, unlike her usual forthright speech, perhaps concern of interrupting the other woman's musings. "My allegiance shall lie..." Rowena replies, her two eyes of green cast with a downward glare through the yellow flame. "No," Comes the second reply, called a bit more loudly and her chins twitches in the direction of Celeste's voice. "I mean yes...sorry." A sharp clap of leather closes a book to her left and the quill is parked deftly into the inkwell with a gentle *ploop*. "Do help yourself in. I've even two chairs for you to choose from." The latter is spoken with a less business-oriented tone, expression softening back into recognition of reality. A pair of slender hands snake between the disheveled texts and slides them apart so that Rowena may have a better view of her cousin. "Armond fetched more ink afterall, you see." Celeste Mikin slips into one of the proffered chairs, the one that would give the most direct line of sight of Rowena. "Would seem every time I wish to speak with you we are either dealing with House business or Adaer. How is he making the adjustment?" A quick glance towards the door as if expecting the man to enter. "There's been no adjustment, yet," Rowena notes, arching a brow. "We haven't yet completed the contracts for his signature, nor presented the decision to him...formally." Patting the token parchment's corner, she leans back in the chair's cushions. "Nearly there. I anticipate to finish in the morning. But first I'd like to fufill a promise I recall making last eve. So if you're ready..." leaving the rest for Celeste to do with as she will, the duchess folds her hands comfortably and gazes patiently ahead, ears attentive. Celeste takes a deep breath, her gaze falling to her hands. "I would like to form the Order of the Knights for House Mikin. I've spent the entirety of my life in the service of the Church. Now, I stand at a crossroads. Count Thayndor would ask me to swear an alliance to him and provide the teaching of the Light to him and his men. Though I fear he will not listen if I take such an oath. Returning to the Stanchion is not longer an option as well. What I can offer is my experience and loyalty to the House, not that the very blood in my body should deem it so, but because I wish to see our House grow as well." "Then you will not go on this wildland hunt?" Rowena questions lightly, head tilting aside with interest. "I daresay the Count grows in his losses before he's even chance to depart. Two Mikin souls short, at least. A healer of the eternal spirit and a healer of the flesh." "If you require my absence, then so be it," Celeste replies softly. "Though there are some, that I call friends. I would wish to go and protect them, of course as a Knight of our family. Though with the troubles between...may I speak plainly, cousin?" "As plainly as you'd like, Celeste," Rowena nods, eyes betraying nothing but patience and curiosity - the never dying will to understand. "I would not insist upon your abstinence from the quest against your will. Such is not my way of ruling, as your intentions seem clear enough to me to be born of genuine concern for those close to you that will make the journey and not of...whimsical folly." "Folly is one of the few emotions I try not to allow myself anymore," Celeste replies softly. "Have you heard of Norran, Sahna and Thayndor? Well, somewhere in the middle of that, my guidance sought...and at times offered without being sought. I've concerns of Norran and Thayndor's personal feelings to misguide actions along the way of this expedition. I had been approached at one time to perform a marriage," a soft gulp and blush rises to the woman's face. "Instead I reminded Duke Lomasa of his responsibilities. At this time, was when I met Lady Eseria Kahar...who seems to have taken personal offense of my involvement." "It is your concern then that the Duke and Count will forsake professional judgment in favor of personal agendas when the expedition is executed in the Crown's name?" Rowena echoes back for clarification, brows flinching faintly together. Her fingertips steeple against one another in her lap. "Am I correct in assuming that this marriage you speak of embodies that impulsive behavior?" A slight nod of her head. "Though cousin, during this time...Duke Lomasa had also voiced a desire to um, spend time with myself." Celeste's blush deepens at this confession. "I kept my feelings at bay as to not color my advice to him. Now, there is to be no wedding among the three of them, and sadly I feel partially responsible. Though I would hope that you would agree that I should have denied performing the wedding as it caused a woman to break her word." A heavy sigh, "it is such social failures as this that reminds me that my place is being a soldier and not that of a noble subtlities." At Celeste's blush, a small, almost endearing smile replaces the straight line of Rowena's lips. "You advised him as you saw fit in accordance with your wisdom gained through the Church. There is nothing to be shamed by in that. So long as it *was* an objective advisory." Pausing a moment to finalize her thought and peddle back to former 'confessions', she plucks at her lower lip with meticulously groomed nails. The points formerly made by the scourge resurface on a web of questions. Rowena narrows her eyes with scrutiny, peering through the web and into Celeste's person once more. Her hand frees her lip from its imprisonment and joins the other atop the desk. "How now, does Lady Eseria Kahar fit into this mess of assumed and suspected emotions? I seem to have missed the connection." Another soft sigh, "she's had been staying with the Duke when I had gone to see him. We were sitting, and speaking quietly...this was before his poor judgement." One of her hands pressing gently against the other as she focuses on the velvet clad digits. "She assumed some behavior untorrid. Then when I had spoken with Sahna I had returned to Riverhold to speak with him. We went to speak in his room, though again I was met with hostility and even a threat. In truth, I must confess that I believe her to have an attachment to the Duke as well...and realized in time, that was my own folly." A quick glance towards Rowena, "my trouble comes not from this fully though. Though it would color further conversations with the woman. During this time I was approached by Count Thayndor to research what I could of the Grinning Burus. I thought that perhaps, again my folly, that since my ties with the Stanchion once ran so deeply, that I would be able to return to the libraries. I was unable, but the man who was seeking to help me was called a liar, and dressed down for associating with me." "Jealousy....the bane of gentlewomen," Rowena mutters to herself, breaking her stare for a moment with a lengthy blink and to-and-fro lean of her neck. The desired 'pop' brings about her relief and she settles motionlessly back into the chair. "It was the Lady Eseria that denounced your would-be assistant? If so, she treads on dangerous ground, for hindering the progress of Fastheld's conquering o'er such a myth, or beast, could in a very round-about way be considered treasonous." Celeste eyes widen at her cousin's words. "I seek her no ill will, and she claimed a letter declaiming my studies of the beast. Also, it was a freelander she said this, one who I was hoping that I could introduce to you at some time as he has an artifact you may find some interest in. He fears that it was no clear of claim, and knew that you would have an understanding of such matters. But I digress, there seems so much I've wished to speak with you about." A soft sigh, " As for jealousy, I do not bear any to anyone. My heart has always been with the teaches of Light. If you were to say I was to marry tomorrow, I would have little feeling one way or the other. I wish only to have the Lady Kahar to leave my friends, and myself in peace. She seeks only a means to secure her title more firmly, and we have spoken of such matter. Yet because of all this web...this only strengthens my resolve to be there to protect such people as Master Temple and Master Firelight." "I see..." Rowena murmurs, though to which particular aspect of the revelations she does not say. "If you desire to march in stride with your friends, then I stand not in your way. Only introduce me to this freelander before you depart, if he is so eager to share with me the artifact. As far as the Lady Eseria is concerned, I can easily piece together a letter to her person, requesting council to settle the matter. A few additional details in the way of gossip would be first helpful, but...that is of course up to you to choose my intercession." The candle dribbles wax briefly onto the desk as Rowena scoots it cautiously aside to reach for the book pile. Her fingers scroll lightly over the spines until she finds one embroidered with gold. "The Order of the Flame..." she declares with authority and pulls the text free. A thuppa-thuppa of fluttering pages and thwacking covers follows as one book topple from the pile and onto the snowbear rug. "The vigilant light to guard 'gainst shadow and spite..." A ring-laden hand flips the book open and thumbs searchlessly through the antique pages. "So it did fall, so it shall rise once more. And you, as you have voiced, will take part in its resurrection. The Order of the Flame - the knightly order of house Mikin will be assembled within the week." Celeste nods her head in understanding, another soft sigh. "I can give you the details of such gossip that does not betray any confidences I do hold. Would seem that some as I've said have sought my council. Though I must confess to a fact that Lady Kahar will bring to Light. I did admit to her and to Duke Lomasa that I felt that my feelings for him were greater than just friendship alone...that in fact, I thought them to be love. With time, I realize this not to be true." A firm nod of her head, "Norran asked for Sahna's hand...I was consulted to perform the wedding. When she realized that my feelings seemed deeper than a friendly concern, she requested...no demanded I tell the duke. So I did, but realized that these feelings meant little. He had forced her to break her word to Thayndor...and the contract into which they have entered into. We spoke at length on this fact, as well as Lady Xerun's own words to the matter." "A tangled web indeed..." Rowena muses, chin lifting with acknowledgement of the great mess. "Consider it an introduction to the way of nobility. A would-be small affair, no matter how small nor platonic, will build into a cyclonic storm after the winds blow it to many ears not intended. From there, it is breathed into the rest of the realm, tongue by tongue, until each house possesses at least one member to play in the quarreling that results in the climatic end. And the luxuries gained? Little to nothing, lest you managed to dash so horribly another's reputation in the process that its sighs of death lift your own into the sky. Until the winds change." Celeste rises from her hands, lingering on the pendant before finally rising to meet Rowena's eyes. "I'm not sure where it comes from. I distanced myself from the Duke some time ago. Though Thayndor sought me out for other means, as I said to research the claims, origin and possible whereabouts of the Grinning Burus. It was this knowledge to which she claimed to have some interest. Though Thayndor nor myself spoke with the woman, instead trying to keep the matter as close to that of Darkwater as possible. With his interest of my becoming an advisor to him...I was sought out. She claimed my friend was a liar when he spoke of my studies, saying that I had ulterior motives. In truth, I have removed myself from speaking with this woman because to do so only colors us both in a bad light. Sahna has even spoken to me of her as well, but again...she seeks a place higher than her station." A deep breath, "Cousin...I do not claim to know the finer points of nobility. I was not raised to be so, and would seek your tutelage in such matters. I tried to handle the situation as best I could, but in truth, to a few...they have felt that the Duke's feelings had been true as well..and inquired of a marriage. I've since corrected them, as I felt that was appropriate, but he did not act unseemly with me." The biinwood creaks as Rowena leans forward, folding her arms on the desktop to look pointedly at Celeste in earnest. The waterstone pendant swings free of her breast and spins merrily on its chain, casting a prism of color over the darkened desktop. "For what has come from this confusion of hearts? Nothing, it would seem, of benefit to anyone. Still, Lady Eseria's interest in this gossip-worthy tirade seems not very threatening by those words alone." "Ah, well, I say that your decision to distance yourself from the woman is of wise judgment." Rowena affirms and stands from her chair to peer over the edge of the desk in idle search of the previously displaced book. Order of the Flame it very well may be, but orderly order within the *sheltered* flame? Hardly. "I'll offer you what little propriety and lessons in discretion I've retained from my mother's teachings. But do not fault me should I give false advice." This last little bit is spoken with a sly wink as she spies the book and stoops around the desk's corner to retrieve it. The reach is most unladylike indeed and would have revealed a peachy eyefull for any gentlemen they might have entertained. But gentlemen there were not and care she felt little there of. Once the book is in hand, however, Rowena's grace returns and with a much exaggerated flourish of her arm, she rises fluidly and places the book flat atop her head. "I wonder who precisely founded the idea to foppishly adorn one's head with an article of text and prance so elegantly about in efforts to instruct young ladies how to posture their walk. I would have found a well of ink to be far more effective." Celeste leans forwards, her elbows rising to the wooden surface of the table. Her mouth opening and closing as if trying to comprehending exactly what such a act would have upon one's actions. "I..I'm to walk about with a book on my head?" An inquisitive tone though quickly replaced with a hint of mirth. Her hand rising to hide the smile. "Perhaps then not to walk so much like one enshrouded in armor?" "Oh, Light no," Rowena laughs and swipes the book from her crown of curls to place it back to the desk. "There are more practical ways to learn. As one skilled in combat, you surely have more refined footwork than you may realize. I can put that to the test easily, though it does require a dash of the outdoors." She waves a dismissing hand to the glass panes that give a moonlit view of the hidden garden. "It is far to cold to do so now, of course." "Yes, another night perhap," Celeste replies. Her hand lowering though the smile remains. Her hand returning to the smooth wood of the table, brushing it lightly in thought. "I will make arrangements for you to meet Master Taran. I felt it unwise to bring him here, as well," she raises her hand to wave about the room. "It is off the beaten path." "I will be returning to the Hall of Healing in a week or two's time and can easily greet this Taran along the way," Rowena offers and sinks back into her seat. "At any rate, dear cousin, I hope that tonight's talk has put to ease some of your frustrations? I do not suspect that there is much I truly can do in the ways of phsyical aid in the matter, save for that which regards your alignment with the knights." Celeste stands, a slight bow to Rowena. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I have been seeking my own way, I feel that the Knights is the place that I need to remain. Though, if there is more that I can provide to the House, then my heart and hand is to that cause." She turns to leave, pausing at the door a moment. "There is a merchant I met as well, who would love to see the trade grow within our lands. Would you wish to speak with him as well?" Rowena's head starts to bob before Celeste even finishes her sentence. "Most certainly I would," she answers back while returning the unfinished parchment to its proper place before her. "I cannot promise when, but simply fetch the name of a house where I may find him and when time permits, I may venture there myself." "I shall try, though I feel that he may be seeking a..um," Celeste blushes at the next words, "change of venue. He's been caught as myself between the politics and personal feelings of some Houses. But I do believe he has a shop, and I shall seek that name." Quirking a brow oddly to the blush, Rowena nods tentatively. "That will do finely then. But for now, catch well some rest. On the morrow, we have a man to adopt." Wagging the quill at Celeste in punctuation, she dips the tip back into the ink and sweeps it over the page in a series of fine strokes. It would be a race to finish the document before the candle withered to a waxy pool. A race she was well practiced in. Celeste nods her head towards Rowena, "that we do. Light Keep you, cousin." She steps towards the door, a quick glance back. "Please rest well, there will be time." ---- Return to Season 5 (2007) Category:Logs